megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Byte
Byte, known as in Japan, is a member of the Nightmare Police, along with his partner Bit, being the stronger of the pair. Mega Man X3 After defeating two of the eight bosses, Dr. Doppler orders them to capture X for him, alive if possible. After the defeat of Bit and a few more bosses, Byte will appear as a sub-boss in the stages until he's defeated. If he's defeated without using his weaknesses, he will retreat, dying only if he's defeated with Tornado Fang or Ray Splasher. If Byte survives, X will have to face him and Bit again in the first Doppler stage, where they will combine into Godkarmachine O Inary. If only Bit or Byte survive, they will still be able to transform into Godkarmachine O Inary. Attacks Byte’s attacks are mostly ground based. He attacks by throwing a magnetic mine onto the wall on the opposite side to where he's standing (the mine makes it harder for X to climb the wall), and then ramming his body into that wall in an attempt to hit X. If X manages to dodge Byte, he will simply repeat this attack. However, if Byte makes contact with X, he'll knock X into the ceiling with an uppercut and start spinning his arm as X falls down. If X runs into Byte again, he'll punch X a second time, this time knocking him into a wall. After that, Byte will go back to using the mines and ram attacks. ''Rockman X3'' manga Bit and Byte are the Nightmare Police created by Doppler. Their bodies are made of several small worms made of chips that can turn Reploids into Mavericks. They attack the Maverick Hunter's base and fight against Zero, Blast Hornet, Blizzard Buffalo, Tunnel Rhino and Neon Tiger, having advantage in the battle despite being outnumbered. After X's recovery, he goes to the battle and destroys Bit's shield and arm with one charged shot. They decide to retreat after this. After the defeat of the eight Maverick bosses, they make an announcement on Christmas Eve to challenge X and Zero. Bit and Byte manage to defeat them with ease, capturing and locking them into a powerful drilling machine that would kill them, showing it on a screen in Doppler Town. Dr. Cain and Marty went to the rescue, Cain and Marty's pirates distracting Byte and several Mavericks while Marty goes save X and Zero with four power up chips. After obtaining the chips, X gained a powerful armor and fires at Bit, causing high damage to him and destroying several Mavericks that where at distance with Byte. Seeing this, Byte returned to help Bit and Doppler appears with a dragon made of his chip worms. Byte asks Doppler to help Bit, but he makes his dragon attack with a powerful blast in the area X and the others where, the attack hitting Bit, Byte and Zero, who didn't have time to avoid it. Damaged, Byte asks Doppler to give them a chance to defeat X, and he drops several worms to combine them into Godkarmachine O Inary. They became more powerful in this form, but none of their attacks works on X. X took down both Godkarmachine O Inary and Dr. Doppler's dragon with one shot. As a last attempt to defeat X, their remains merged into a giant two-headed multi-limbed worm-like monster, but it collapsed before it could attack because of the damage they had received. Archie Comics In the crossover Worlds Unite, Byte is one of the Mavericks revived by Sigma, being seen alongside Bit in ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #274. Quotes from Mega Man X3 * "Affirmative, Dr. Doppler!" * "Nice to meet you, X. I am Byte. I've been programmed to exterminate you!" * "I didn't expect you had this power... I've lost this time but... I'll crush you next time!!" * "No! How can this great power can be generated from within such an ancient machine!? Well done X. The victory is yours." (Death; defeated with weakness.) * "Dr. Doppler modified us after our first battle against you." (Doppler's Lab with Bit.) * "Take a look at these new upgrades!" (Together with Bit, before Godkarmachine O Inary transformation.) * "X, I've been waiting for you. It was an impressive victory over Bit. Unfortunately, it was your last!!" (Doppler's Lab alone.) Gallery ByteBackside.jpg|Byte's back view. MMX3PrototypeByteSpr.jpg|Byte's sprite in the Mega Man X3 Prototype (August) Trivia *The Western names of the Nightmare Police members come from Bit and Byte, two units of digital information in computing and telecommunications. Byte's Japanese name is derived from the mandala, a concentric diagram having spiritual and ritual significance in both Buddhism and Hinduism. *His appearance is seemingly based on the Nio. **How he is weak against the Ray Splasher may refer to differing tales of how the Nio came to be in the service of Buddha; while some tales hold more benevolent origins, such as the "King's Second Wife" and being instead the singular Vajrapani, one tale held that the Nio were originally a duo of thieves who managed to rob and fight off any they came across, until they were brought to penance and redemption upon encountering the compassion of Buddha. Category:Mega Man X characters Category:Mavericks Category:Mega Man X3 bosses Category:Reploids Category:Male Reploids Category:Humanoid design Category:Nightmare Police Category:Doppler Army Category:Deceased